Computer networks may experience communication failures that prevent access to certain network devices. For example, in a storage area network, a host may lose communication with one or more storage devices. To overcome such communication failures, computer networks may implement multipathing techniques to identify the physical path(s) where such failures occurred and then establish communication through one or more different physical paths. However, multipathing techniques may waste valuable time and resources by probing the same physical path more than once.
For example, conventional multipathing techniques may use logical paths to provide a layer of abstraction and to identify physical paths within computer networks. However, because multiple logical paths may correspond to the same physical path, conventional multipathing techniques may redundantly and unnecessarily probe the same physical path more than once. As such, the instant disclosure identifies a need for a multipathing technique that eliminates redundancy by monitoring physical paths within a computer network.